The Wrecking Crew VS The Hulks
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Wrecking Crew decides to prank call the Hulks, they should have remembered that pranks have a way of biting them back tenfold. Written by guestsurprise per request of Nicochan11. I only posted it for them. :)


**Nicochan11 asked guestsurprise, who owns Dyrin, for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **The Hulks belong to Marvel.**

* * *

 **The Wrecking Crew VS The Hulks**

The Wrecking Crew knew that beyond chaos and danger, the Hulks had an extreme…very extreme…dislike for prank calls.

"What da ya say boys? Should be give em' a call?" Titania snickered.

"Why not? We know where they're staying…that new Hulk headquarters or whatever they call it," Wrecker said, now pulling the phone over to him as he sat down on the sofa.

"Why don't we just go and pound them all," Thunderball said, now smashing a chair into shards.

"Because, dumbbell, this is gonna be better. Why fight them when we can get on their nerves from here? We can pound em' into puddin' later," Wrecker said, now picking up the phone and dialing Hulk headquarters. Soon, the phone began to ring.

"Hulk Headquarters…Ross here," Thunderbolt Ross (a.k.a Red Hulk) answered.

"Hey there, Rossy. Mind bringing that bright red and happy demeanor over here and showing us some of your dainty moves?" Wrecker said in a fake lady voice.

"WHO IS THIS?!" Red Hulk growled.

"Only an admirer, my dear Red Hulk," Wrecker said, making his other partners laugh in hysteria.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHOSE BEHIND THIS I'M GONNA POUND YA!"

"And I will be waiting for ya, Rossy," Wrecker said, now hanging up and laughing until tears rolled down his face.

Red Hulk let out a roar in frustration and slammed the phone down! She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk both walked in and stared at him in confusion.

"What's going on, Dad?"

"Yeah, what happened?" She-Hulk asked.

"Some dumb lady callin' and prankin' us!" Red Hulk growled.

"How'd they get our number?!"

"How should I know?!" He hissed angrily.

"Well, just calm down. I'm sure the pranks are over." Hulk said, now walking with A-Bomb. But at that very moment, the phone rang again.

"Now who is it?" Red She-Hulk said.

"I'll answer." Hulk said. But once he picked it up, his face turned bright red, making the others look at him in shock.

"Hey there, honey," a smooth female voice said.

"Uh…you've got the wrong number." Hulk said gently.

"No I don't. You've got to be that big green hunk of watermelon I've seen fightin' in those streets."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, yes. Your muscles are so big and strong…every time I see you, you remind me of a watermelon patch because of how big and strong you are. Gosh, I could just gobble you up!" Titania said, now making the rest of the Wrecking crew almost die of laugher.

"Now ma'am…,"

"I can't take this anymore! Marry me now, Mr. Hulk!"

"What?!"

"You've heard me! Marry me and become my one and only Mr. Watermelon!"

"GAH!" Hulk said, now hanging up in terror. Once he explained it to the others, they all stared at him.

"Okay, someone is definitely overdoing it on the pranks," A-Bomb said. "Don't ya agree, Mr. Watermelon."

"Don't start with me, A-Bomb," Hulk growled.

"What going on?" Skaar asked.

"Just someone bothering us with the pranks calls," Red She-Hulk replied. Suddenly, the phone rang again.

"That does it. I'll answer it and put an end to all of this," Dyrin chuckled, now answering the phone.

"Hey, when you pick up, put it on speaker phone," She-Hulk said. Dyrin nodded and did as he was told.

"Hello? This call is for Mr. Dyrin." The voice said.

"Yes? This is Dyrin." The teen responded.

"Dyrin, we're sorry to say that you will have to pack your items immediately."

"What?! Who is this?!"

"Agent Wilson with the police force downtown." The voice said. In reality, it was Piledriver who was speaking but he had a disguised voice.

"I don't believe this. No one can tell me who I can live with," Dyrin snapped.

"Young man, either you come or we will forcefully come and take you. You are not allowed to live with heroes such as the Hulks." Piledriver responded.

Now Dyrin was shaking in anger, but Hulk gently grabbed his shoulders.

"Easy there, youngster. There has to be some mistake." Hulk said, now noticing how stressed he was getting.

"I've had enough! Now the kid is upset!" Red Hulk growled.

"I'll trace this." A-Bomb said angrily, now tracing the call to an abandoned warehouse. "Guys, I found it. We can find who are responsible at this location, but we need you guys to stay on the phone to stall them til we can get there."

"I can stall them," Dyrin whispered, now continuing to talk to Piledriver. While they argued back and forth, the others snuck out, jumped in the truck, and headed to the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

 _At the warehouse…_

"I think I hear something," Hulk whispered.

"Ready to smash," Skaar growled.

"Who is it?" She-Hulk asked.

"IT'S THOSE DUMB WRECKING CREW IDIOTS!" Red Hulk growled angrily.

"So they were behind all those prank calls," A-Bomb growled.

"I say we give em' something to talk about," She-Hulk hissed, now punching a nearby wall.

"Let's go," Red She-Hulk snapped, now letting her yellow eyes glow in anger.

The Wrecking Crew were still laughing at Dyrin, thinking they were still tricking him because they still had him on the phone.

"What a dummy," Wrecker laughed.

"Dumb Kid," Titania snickered.

"I'LL SHOW YA WHOSE DUMB SISTER!" Red She-Hulk said, now running out and kicking Titania hard into the wall.

"What's going on?!" Wrecker said in shock, now feeling himself being lifted off the ground.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Hulks dropping by," Hulk said angrily, now punching him through a door.

"LET'S TEAR EM' APART!" Red Hulk said, now hitting Piledriver with a chair.

"Ambush!" Thunderball said, now feeling a punch in the stomach by Skaar and A-Bomb.

"Be on guard!" Bulldozer yelled, but he had no more time to say anything as She-Hulk and Hulk now kicked him hard in the stomach and sent him through more than five walls!

"This will teach ya to prank call!" Hulk said, now tossing Wrecker through a window.

"And to mess with an innocent kid!" A-Bomb said, now punching Piledriver hard.

"You mess with Dyrin, you mess with all of us," She-Hulk yelled, now grabbing Titania by her hair and shoving her hard over some furniture.

There was nothing but confusion for the next five minutes as the Hulks literally beat the Wrecking crew into submission. Hulk had Wrecker by his throat and Skaar was helping Red Hulk beat down Piledriver and Bulldozer. Both She-Hulk and Red She-Hulk were giving Titania the pounding of her life and A-Bomb and Red Hulk teamed up against Thunderball.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Wrecker said, knowing they were outnumbered. Soon, all the Wrecking Crew ran out the warehouse in terror, knowing they may not have any legs to run with if they didn't hurry and get out of there.

"That'll show em'," Red Hulk growled, now leading the others back to the truck.

"No one messes with us and especially Dyrin," Hulk said, now ushering everyone to get inside and head back.

 _Once back at the house…_

"You all really gave em' a pounding! I could hear it in the background when they left the phone off the hook," Dyrin chuckled.

"That's because no one messes with family, kid," Hulk chuckled, now pulling him to his chest.

"You will always have a home here with us," She-Hulk said, running her hands through his hair.

"You're family, kid," Red Hulk said, gently smiling and lighting a cigar.

"And you always will be," Red She-Hulk grinned, now bending down and kissing him on his cheek.

"Now how about some pizza, kiddo?" A-Bomb smiled, now walking in with a plate for Dyrin.

"Me like Dyrin. Dyrin, friend." Skaar grinned.

"Thanks, guys. Thanks for being my real family. I couldn't have asked for a better one," Dyrin said, now snuggling in Hulk's embrace. No matter what, they were a family…a real family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Nicochan11!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
